


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have Sunday off, so Dee and Ryo decide to spend it relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Lazy Sunday afternoon,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

For once, Dee and Ryo both had Sunday off, so they’d decided to make the most of it by doing as little as possible. A bit of relaxation goes a long way, especially when you’re in such a stressful line of work. Cops burn out fast if they’re not careful. 

So, Dee had stayed over Saturday night and as they hadn’t got to sleep until the early hours, they had a bit of a lie-in. Just until noon. Bikky was spending the weekend at a friend’s house for a sleepover, which meant they had the place to themselves until evening.

They’d missed breakfast, too busy catching up on lost sleep, so by the time they got up and showered, they were starving and unwilling to wait for a proper meal. Luckily, there were plenty of tins in the cupboard. While Ryo was heating soup, Dee cooked up his famous grilled cheese sandwiches, and the two of them retreated to the sofa with mugs of coffee and lap trays loaded with food. Dee clicked the TV on for the big game and putting their feet up, they ate their cobbled together meal while watching. 

It was the laziest Sunday they’d had in quite a while, nothing much that needed to be done, nowhere they had to be, and no one else around to disturb them. In short, it was sheer bliss.

“We should do this more often,” Dee mumbled around a mouthful of grilled cheese. 

“I wish we could, but at least one of us is usually working.” Ryo bit into his own sandwich. “These really are good, Dee. One day you’ll have to tell me your secret!”

“No way! It’s the one thing I cook better than you; I’ll never give up my secret. If you want great grilled cheese sandwiches, you’ll have to stay with me.”

Ryo laughed. “That’s a novel kind of bribery. Okay, keep your secret if you want, but you’re stuck with me anyway; I’m not going anywhere.”

“Glad to hear it.” Dee leaned precariously sideways for a quick, cheese-flavoured kiss.

Once lunch was over, they took their plates back to the kitchen. Ryo wanted to get them washed straight away, but Dee talked him out of it. “When Bikky gets back, tell him it’s his turn to do the dishes. I’ll even give him five bucks as a bribe.”

“That’s a terrible thing to do, Dee!”

“Why? He’s had fun all weekend; it’s our turn now. Come sit down and relax. Tomorrow it’s back to the grind for both of us; take it easy for once. Don’t we deserve a lazy Sunday afternoon?”

“Well, when you put it that way… I guess it won’t hurt Bikky to earn his allowance for once.” Ryo sank back onto the sofa. Dee was rubbing off on him; he was getting as lazy as his lover. Still, it was only for one afternoon and an occasional bit of laziness wasn’t such a bad thing, was it? Maybe for once, Dee was right. They deserved this, so he wouldn’t feel bad about being a couch potato, he’d just kick back and enjoy it.

He could feel guilty tomorrow.

The End


End file.
